


toda história é remorso

by illinois_e



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illinois_e/pseuds/illinois_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles te disseram que memórias são tesouros, dádivas divinas que separam os humanos de outros animais.<br/>(você não lhes disse como era acordar acordar com o suor escorrendo da testa e ouvir <i>excalibur!</i> saindo da tua boca mais uma vez e outra e outra no sonho<br/>você não lhes disse que mesmo com oito anos você sabia qual era a sensação de subir as escadas do santuário com o peso da armadura e da morte dele em suas costas<br/>você não lhes disse que memórias são sua maior maldição)</p>
            </blockquote>





	toda história é remorso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [excaliburs (eaglelord)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglelord/gifts).



> baseada no prompt: one half of your otp never recongnizes the other when they met   
> ps: provavelmente tá todo mundo ooc pra caramba porque eu entrei nesse fandom essa semana (sim, os sacrifícios que faço por andromedas)  
> pps: isso aqui se passa num reincarnation!au numa tóquio do futuro (antes que vocês perguntem)  
> ppps (me salva jesus): catei o título num poema do drummond e saint seiya pertence ao kurumada  
> pppps (sos): tá um lixo pessoal fecha a aba vai ler outras fic  
> último ps: usando o headcanon de andromedas onde o máscara da morte se chama nico

Você ouviu histórias.

Você ouviu os múrmuros excitados quando sua professora começou a contar-lhes sobre 88 cavaleiros que juraram lealdade à deusa Atena. Você ouviu risadas quando ela falou sobre Jabu de Unicórnio e suspiros apaixonados quando ela falou de Seiya de Pégaso.

Você ouviu todos os seus colegas de sala prenderem a respiração enquanto Aiolos de Sagitário descia os degraus do Santuário com um bebê nos braços e a respiração arfante, olhando por sobre os ombros para ver se não havia ninguém atrás dele. Ouviu suas exclamações de indignação quando Shura de Capricórnio, sem dar tempo para explicações, desferiu-lhe um golpe que o deixou mortalmente ferido. Você ouviu algumas meninas derramarem lágrimas quando Aiolos morreu, um dia depois — mas não sem antes confiar a bebê Atena e a Armadura de Sagitário à Mitsumasa Kido.

(você ouviu sua própria risada quando ela contou sobre mãos decepadas e o vazio do espaço, o frio que entrava nos ossos e congelava entranhas e o último segundo para se arrepender

ninguém sabe de sua morte mais do que você)

**x**

Você foi trazido à vida mais uma vez em outro dia 12 de janeiro — mas desta vez, em 2004. Era madrugada quando sua (nova) mãe lhe colocou o nome de Shura e tocou sua testa enrugada com a delicadeza de uma brisa de verão. Era 13 de janeiro quando ela disse que sabia que você estava destinado a grandes feitos, a uma vida brilhante e um futuro magnífico.

E se você pudesse falar, teria lhe dito que de grandes feitos o seu passado estava cheio.

Mas para ela você era só um bebê, uma vida nova — ela não sabia que uma vez você vestiu uma armadura dourada e serviu a uma deusa como se aquela fosse a única coisa que importasse em sua vida.

Ela não sabe que seus pesadelos não são sobre os monstros embaixo da cama, e sim sobre os das suas memórias.

**x**

Em 2022 você viu Milo e Camus enquanto andava até a sorveteria perto de casa. A primeira vista você pensou que tudo havia sido um engano — porque você era o único podre o suficiente para ter sido castigado a uma vida remoendo memórias passadas e sabores antigos — mas então você ouviu as risadas e as vozes e o tilintar dos copos quando os dois bebiam juntos no Santuário de Escorpião e você ouviu os sussurros os lamentos e os choros.

Agora Milo tinha cabelos loiros enquanto os de Camus eram vermelhos como uma maçã madura e eles olharam para você e você olhou para eles. Cavaleiro de Ouro encontra Cavaleiro de Ouro no meio ao caos de Tóquio em 2023.

(e você saiu dali com um sorvete nas mãos e um sorriso estampado no rosto porque eles sorriram para você e você sorriu de volta)

**x**

No fim das contas, você não era o único. Saga morava num luxuoso apartamento em Shinjuku, Afrodite trabalhava numa floricultura aconchegante com paredes pintadas de rosa-bebê e Mu escrevia poesias encostado nas poucas árvores que restaram na praça. Às vezes vocês se encontravam e saiam, por mais que Nico sempre dissesse que vocês não serviam para ficarem juntos por muito tempo — e você não sabe se aquilo era por diversão ou se era reconfortante saber que seus pesadelos não eram os únicos, que os 23 anos a mais que você carrega de lembranças não são fruto de loucura nem de punição.

Ainda assim, você olhava para Saga quando ele apertava os punhos pensando em tudo o que tinha feito enquanto Milo e Camus estavam de mãos dadas e dividindo a pipoca com leite condensado, e sim — para alguns de vocês, aquela vida era o purgatório antes do inferno.

(porque você sabia que se não tivesse sido tão idiota, talvez ainda estivessem todos no santuário e talvez seriam você e aiolos de mãos dadas

isso, é claro, se você não o tivesse matado)

**x**

Você nunca aparece quando Aiolos vai. Queria ter uma explicação bonita para isso, um desalinho nos planetas que _oh_ nunca deixava vocês dois se encontrarem porque sempre que um podia o outro estava terrivelmente ocupado. Verdade seja dita, você era um covarde.

Se até mesmo Saga — Saga de Gêmeos! —, quem iniciou toda a desgraça que culminou na queda de vocês tinha sido perdoado por cada um dos antigos Cavaleiros de Ouro, tinha sido aceito de volta ao seio da família — ? — como um filho que finalmente volta a casa, porque Aiolos não te perdoaria?

Porque ele não te perdoaria se vocês foram melhores amigos, se ele sabe — ou você pressupõe que ele saiba — que você apenas o matou porque havia uma única coisa na vida que você prezava acima do amor dele, que era a lealdade para Atena? Porque ele não te perdoaria se ele por incontáveis vezes bagunçava seu cabelo para depois encostar a testa na sua e te chamar de criança e te beijar na luz das suas próprias constelações?

(você sabe que ele te perdoaria

mas você também sabe que, se tem algo que nem uma eternidade no inferno te fará merecedor

é o perdão de aiolos)

**x**

Na primeira vez que você se recusa a ir, pode ouvir Milo suspirando pelo celular e o pé de Afrodite batendo no chão quando ele cruza os braços e te chama de idiota e Dohko apenas ri da cena.

Na segunda vez, Camus apenas fala _tudo bem então_ e você jura que pode ouvir um _é melhor assim_ antes que a linha seja cortada.

**x**

 

Aiolia deu três batidas na sua porta. Você nunca esperava que ele viesse — pelo que você pensava, Aiolia era um dos que tinha mais motivos para te odiar, afinal, era o irmão mais velho dele quem você tinha matado. Era ele a quem você havia condenado a uma vida sendo ridicularizado e tendo que pintar os cabelos de vermelho para esconder a semelhança com o irmão que ele tanto amara. Fora você — e não Saga — que tinha dado início à ruína.

Então talvez você merecesse os socos que com certeza ele te daria e deveria usar o resto de dignidade que tinha para pelo menos se manter de cabeça erguida enquanto ele te dizia tudo o que havia guardado no peito desde que sua Excalibur condenou Aiolos.

E Aiolia tem cabelos castanhos quase loiros e um corpo musculoso e ele lembra tanto o irmão mais velho que talvez — apenas talvez —, se você se achasse digno daquilo, teria se jogado aos seus pés e pedido perdão. Mas você nem mesmo teve tempo porque Aiolia apenas te olhou, sério, impassível — e quando ele abriu a boca e você figurativamente levantou os braços para se defender, teu mundo girou de cabeça para baixo.

— Você devia vê-lo — ele te diz assim, sucinto, conciso, sintético como uma máquina. Parece que ele não se lembra que foi você quem matou Aiolos, porque ele te olhou como se você estivesse adiando aquele encontro por tempo demais.

Como se você tivesse algum motivo que não fosse o total desprezo de si mesmo para ir ver o homem que você amou — ama — e mesmo assim matou.

(o homem que deixou de passar as mãos no teu resto para levantá-las numa súplica

o homem que te fazia sentir quente quando tocava todo o teu corpo e que você deixou frio como uma estátua de gelo uma escultura de mármore e seu pedestal com os dizeres _aqui jaz aiolos_

_caveleiro leal e justo_

_irmão insubstituível_

_traído por aqueles que amara)_

**x**

Quando você finalmente cedeu e foi ao encontro de Aiolos, você não sabe dizer se a expressão que vê no rosto dos outros — ex? — cavaleiros é alívio ou apreensão.

Então você entrou no shopping acompanhado por Nico e por Aldebaran e vocês demoram alguns minutos para achar todo mundo na praça de alimentação e

e lá está ele.

Lá está Aiolos com seus cabelos castanhos claro e seus olhos verdes e ele sorri e sorri e sorri e passa seu braço pelos ombros de Camus — ele está o parabenizando? — e o aquariano revira os olhos enquanto Milo ri e Aiolos fala alto e dá risada e você quer pegar seu celular do bolso e tirar uma foto, gravar um vídeo para assistir todas as noites quando acordar com uma garra apertando teu peito e tua garganta. Você queria que o tempo parasse aqui e agora mas Aiolos vem de Éolo, o deus dos ventos — ou assim o sagitariano te disse, quando você tinha 10 anos e era todo perguntas — e o momento passa com um estalar de dedos. Shaka te viu e apontou o dedo para você, o que fez todos os olhos virarem-se para onde estava e você quis correr dali como um cabrito mas a figura de Aldebaran atrás de você te instigou a continuar andando e você foi.

Um passo de cada vez.

E quando você sentou houve aquele momento — aquele momento quando há dez anos sua professora descrevia Aiolos descendo pelas escadarias — onde todo mundo à mesa prendeu a respiração e você quis rir do teu destino e tua desgraça que se repete vida após vida após vida após.

E então Aiolos se virou para você e disse, como todo mundo ali menos você — Shura de Capricórnio, seu assassino — temia:

— E quem é você?

(e você sentiu seu mundo desmoronando porque aiolos te olhava daquele mesmo jeito quando você foi promovido à cavaleiro de ouro e você com apenas dez anos olhava para o seu — _seu!_ — santuário como se nunca houvesse nada mais bonito

e você sentiu seu mundo se reconstruindo porque pelo menos naquela vida você tinha uma chance e naquela vida você tinha uma dádiva

porque aiolos não se lembrava de nada e não se lembrava da excalibur que fora sua perdição e não se lembrava de como você o olhara como se ele fosse apenas um traidor e mais um inseto a ser esmagado e talvez

apenas talvez

você — shura de capricórnio — tivesse passado por dezoito anos no inferno para finalmente

finalmente!

colocar seus pés no céu)

**Author's Note:**

> eu comecei a shippar shuraiolos enquanto escrevia essa fanfic  
> isso é pra todo mundo ver como eu amo andromedas ♥  
> (deixem kudos!)


End file.
